Going to the beach or the pool is a popular pastime for many during the summer time months. When going to the beach or pool, people usually bring portable folding beach chairs to sit on. Typically such chairs sit low to the ground so that the user can relax with their feet stretched out on the warm sand and/or be covered from the sun by a beach umbrella they have stuck in the sand.
Many times, people sitting on the beach or at the pool want to have a nice cool drink with them. Some folding beach chairs have drink holders, but usually these are limited in size and do not securely hold the beverages. Moreover, often people want to have food while they are the beach and need a flat surface to place the food on. Consequently, there is a need for portable tables that can be used on the beach or pool.
Currently, there are portable tables that can be used on the beach or at the pool. However, most of these are not appropriately sized for the low-sitting portable folding beach chairs. Many portable tables are too high to be of much use for such chairs. Furthermore, many portable tables are too unstable to use on a surface such as the beach or in the windy conditions that often occur outdoors at the beach or pool. Additionally, drinks set on such tables often tip over or simply slide off. Finally, many portable tables are not adapted to work with beach umbrellas.
What is needed is a portable folding outdoor table that is suitable for use at the beach or pool and that overcomes the above disadvantages.